Captain America
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Real Name | } |- ! Current Alias | } |- ! Aliases | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Base of Operations | } |- ! colspan="2" | Status |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Identity | } |- ! Citizenship | } |- ! colspan="2" | Characteristics |- ! Gender | } |- ! Hair | } |- ! colspan="2" | Origin |- ! Creators | } |- ! Universe | } |- ! Portrayed by | } |} Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, was frozen underwater for 70 years after he crashed a plane into the ice during World War II. Discovered by a recovery crew, S.H.I.E.L.D. took him in and he became a founding member of the Avengers. History During World War II, the weak American patriot Steve Rogers was chosen to test the Super Soldier Serum on. Rogers was dubbed Captain America and became propaganda for the military. After saving a camp of 400 prisoners of war from enemy territory, Rogers went on a mission to kill Johann Schmidt, (AKA Red Skull) the leader of Hydra, a division of the German military. Rogers seemingly killed Schmidt, but sacrificed himself to prevent the bombing of New York, crashing his plane into the icy arctic waters. The serum prevented his body fluids from freezing, thus entering a state of suspended animation. 2012 Rogers awoke in a 1940s style hospital room, though he quickly deduced that something was wrong. He fled outside, and was stunned by modern-day New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury revealed that he had been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. Avengers Rogers became a founding member of the Avengers, along with Iron Man and Thor. USHU Captain America joins Batman in an investigation of dropping crime rates, realizing the disappearance of the Red Skull, who had been found to be alive years prior. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Super Soldier Serum has resulted in enhancing Rogers' strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, durability, mental process, healing, accuracy and longevity to peak-human condition. Abilities * Master Combatant * Master Shieldsmanship: Cap is more than capable of using his shield, and even throwing it accurately enough that he can easily retrieve it, sometimes even bouncing it back to him. * Master Tactician and Strategist * Advanced Military Operator * Expert Marksman: Cap is accurate with most thrown weaponry and from his days in the military, also proficient with firearms. Once arriving in the present, he received archery training from Green Arrow and Hawkeye. * Driving Weaknesses * Rogers has a limited knowledge of the time during his frozen imprisonment. He commonly reads and studies history to correct this. Paraphernalia Equipment * Captain America's Shield: Cap's primary weapon is a Vibranium shield designed by Howard Stark. He uses it for attack, defense, and as a projectile. * Suit: Captain America's uniform provides medium protection from gunfire. Category:Marvel Category:Heroes